1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable clamp to be used for fixing an electric cable, and a harness using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to widespread use of robots, electrical equipment for automobiles, etc., electric cables have been used even in environments where they undergo repeated bendings. It is known that the electric cables of this type have a structure in which an electric wire section is configured by use of one or more electric wires and is protected with a sheath therearound.
Also, a known method to fix the electric cable is to use a cable clamp. Specifically, that known method fixes the electric cable by integrally forming a cylindrical portion on the cable clamp, inserting the electric cable into the cylindrical portion, and swaging the cylindrical portion.
Refer to JP-A-2007-299819, for example.